


Tornadoes but I ran it through Google Translate

by GalaxyRaven



Series: Tornadoes [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tornadoes, Voltron, Welcome to hell please leave your holy water at the door, What am I doing, google translate, ive messed up, klance, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: So I ran my oneshot “Tornadoes” through Google Translate and this is what happened...
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Series: Tornadoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tornadoes but I ran it through Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Tornadoes, then welcome back. If not then you are gonna be a little confused :)

The sound was like the wind blowing. Keith rolled Lance's chest and slowly cried. He hates recognition, but he's scared. Lance tries to touch his back. Why is he quiet?

He was among Keith's children. Far away from the windows and windows, it is the safest place in the house. Small but not too small. The heat is very good and very good.

Lann received voice support, listened to the radio and witnessed the storm. I realize that I am concerned about the Internet connection and the lack of information. She didn't listen to him. Even with heavy rain and wind. Even if Katie was honest, it didn't help.

Suddenly, something happened outside the house. The lights are on and off. Keith had never heard of it again.

What do i want to do ...

Power is off, internet is off, something is happening. The animals are angry, angry and sad. Keith didn't help either. She begins to cry. He laughed at his chest. He was hopeless. I started

He did it for hours. Keith shouts and Lance tries to produce the cheeks.

Finally, the air disappeared. The alarm went off. The only sensation was the rain. The Centurion falls from the Pope and takes it. Then he got out of the bath.

The Pope waited for darkness and peace. It can reduce sleep. He was tired. But he couldn't

Lance is finally back home. He wears lights and other clothing. She sat next to Keith and sat down with him.

\- The storm is very long. She sighs and says to Katie, "You're right."

Kate showed Lennie his heat before going to bed.

The storm was gone

Welcome to work

I'm safety.


End file.
